


January.

by Ladamabianca



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Hot, Idiots in Love, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Pseudo-Incest, Slow Burn
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 10:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21242915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladamabianca/pseuds/Ladamabianca
Summary: Dopo dieci anni Diego incontra Klaus, e anche i suoi sentimenti per lui.After ten years Diego meets Klaus, and then his feelings about him.





	January.

Era Gennaio, l'anno era nato da poco.  
Una figura minuscola e rattrappita era accucciata sul fondo di un vicolo cieco, era poco vestita e tramava per il freddo.  
In quanto paladino dei più deboli Diego era moralmente costretto a fermarsi.  
Il suo turno era finito da un pezzo, ma se fosse rientrato in quel buco che chiama casa senza accertarsi circa le condizioni di quella povera creatura, non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato.  
Accostò l'auto, controllò che le cinture di pelle fossero assicurate, aprì la portiera e scese.  
Una volta giunto dalla misteriosa persona rimase scioccato dal vedere il tanto famigliare boa di piume viola e spostandolo dal volto rimase altrettanto scioccato dal notare che l'uomo che lo indossava era suo fratello Klaus.  
All'età venti anni avevano abbandonato tutti, tranne Luther, l'Academy.  
Per i cinque anni successivi Diego seguì ogni singolo passo di Klaus, ma una volta conosciuta Eudora, la sua ex fidanzata, si convinse che aveva il diritto di crearsi una vita lasciandosi alle spalle i suoi fratelli.  
Quando le cose con Eudora non avevano funzionato il numero due si maledì per quella stupida scelta, il suo passato avrebbe per sempre fatto parte di lui e in qualche modo si sentiva colpevole di aver abbandonato il piccolo e fragile Klaus nelle fauci di un mondo che non avrebbe mai esitato un secondo a sbranarlo.  
Il numero quattro era confuso e infreddolito, ma quei passi li avrebbe riconosciuti tra milioni.  
Un ondata di calore gli pervase il corpo, come potevano dei passi sconfiggere il freddo inverno? È un'ottima domanda, i religiosi risponderebbero dicendo perchè siamo affezionati al proprietario, ma Klaus non era affezionato a Diego, ci si affeziona dopo aver passato molto tempo assieme e i due non si parlavano da quasi dieci anni.  
Gli scienziati inizierebbero a parlare degli ormoni che si scatenano nel nostro sistema nervoso.  
I romantici direbbero che i passi di Diego sono sincronizzati col battito del cuore di Klaus, ma gli unici che darebbero la risposta giusta sono i drogati, la categoria preferita dal numero quattro, loro risponderebbero :" perché ne sei dipendente."  
Klaus se ne rese conto solo quando li sentì da così vicino dopo un decennio.  
Felpati ma decisi scivolavano velocemente sul porfido umido.  
Al numero quattro tornarono in mente tutte le volte che si addormentava ricordando quel suono, una melodia ammagliatrice che lo cullava nei momenti di sconforto.  
A volte sognava anche il volto Diego, a volte no, era ancora arrabbiato con lui per averlo dimenticato.  
Aveva notato durante i cinque anni dopo che aveva lasciato l'Academy che il fratello lo seguiva e che si prendeva cura di lui da lontano, ad esempio scacciando tutti gli spacciatori più vicini a Klaus in modo tale da metterlo nella condizione di non poter drogarsi.  
Klaus apprezzava i gesti di Diego tanto da rimanere sobrio solo per notare ogni piccola sfumatura di ogni gentilezza fatta nei suoi confronti.  
Un giorno decise che voleva ringraziare Diego di persona, così risparmiò soldi per due settimane per comprare una scatola di donut che Diego amava ma che Reginard no gli permetteva mai di mangiare.  
Il numero quattro sapeva dove trovare suo fratello, era tutti i giorni alla stazione di polizia.  
Non si parlavano ormai da quattro anni e mezzo e Klau era emozionato al pensiero di sentire la voce baritona del fratello.  
Lungo la strada notò la macchina del numero due parcheggiata, Klaus aguzzò la vista e scorse Diego con una ragazza, i due non stavano esattamente parlando.  
Il numero due aveva visto Klaus e per un momento i loro sguardi si incrociarono, ma fu solo una frazione di secondo prima che il numero quattro corse via per mascherare la tristezza e la delusione.  
Klaus non si sapeva spiegare perchè quel dolore lo assaliva e gli stringeva la stomaco, lui e Diego non sono mai stati niente, eppure ogni volta che pensava al fratello sentiva un formicolio che partiva all'anulare sinistro e finiva sul retro del collo.  
Dopo quest'avvenimento ci furono altri cinque anni di silenzio.  
Quei donut non furono mai mangiati.  
Klaus sentendo la mano di Diego che scostava le piume da suo viso si alzò di scatto, parlando con nonchalance  
"Hei caro da quanto tempo che non vi si vede!"  
"Ti hanno picchiato Klaus?" Domandò Diego ignorando Klaus, poiché aveva scorto dei brutti segni sugli zigomi e sul mento del fratello.  
"Piacchiato? Chi io? Scherzi!" Il numero due si issò sui suoi tacchi a spillo e con spavalderia prese a camminare a passo svelto per seminare il fratello, ma subito sentì quel suono paradisiaco delle suole del numero due che si alternavano seguendolo.  
Diego gli afferò saldamente il polso notando l'estrema magrezza, girando Klaus per far si che lo guardasse negli occhi  
"Dormi sempre lì?" accennando con la testa l'angolo del vicolo.  
"Scherzi vero? Ho un attico stupendo in centro città ed è proprio dove sto tornando ora."  
"Lavori lì?" Questa volta Diego indicò il retro di un locale dall'aspetto sudicio.  
"Io non lavoro lì, sono il proprietario gli altri lavorano per me."  
"Come mai tutte queste domande? Ti senti in colpa per i dieci anni in cui non mi hai nemmeno rivolto una parola." Il tono di Klaus era mutato notevolmente ed il suo viso si trovava a pochi centimetri da quello di Diego.  
"I-io no-non" ed ecco che la balbuzie del numero due si presentava prepotente dopo anni.  
"Tornatene a casa la tua fidanzata ti sta aspettando, io non voglio la tua pena." così dicendo il numero quattro si divincolò dalla stretta del fratello.  
"Vieni a casa con me." Klaus si girò di scatto "ti prego Klaus."  
"Voglio solo assicurarmi che tu stia bene, non è pietà e nemmeno senso di colpa, ma ti prego vieni, sarai libero di andartene quando vuoi ma entra in macchina."  
La voce di Diego era rotta e si vedeva che si stava sforzando di non balbettare, e le sue parole trasformandosi in fumo nella notta fredda sembravano ancora più concrete e acquisivano una sfumatura drammatica.  
Senza rispondere il numero quattro lo seguì in macchina ed in poco tempo arrivavano alla palestra dove Diego viveva.  
Il numero due aprì la portiera di Kalus e lo aiutò a scendere.  
Una volta nell'alloggio sul retro Diego accese la luce e indicò a Klaus il divano.  
Diego aprì un cassetto dove erano riposte bende e disinfettanti, ne afferrò un paio, prese una sedia e la trascinò di fronte a Klaus.  
Gli tolse la maglietta senza preavviso tanto che Kalus sussultò.  
L'addome del numero quattro era costellato di lividi e graffi che Diego iniziò a pulire con garze e disinfettante.  
Una volta finito con il torace gli passò una sua felpa molto più dignitosa dello striminzito crop top che indossava prima il fratello.  
Il numero due passò a curare il viso del fratello, senza mai perdere il contatto visivo con quest'ultimo.  
Una volta terminato gli accarezzò dolcemente lo zigomo col dorso della mano.  
Sia Klaus che Diego si alzarono, scontrandosi petto contro petto.  
Da quando erano saliti in macchina non si erano detti una parola, fu Diego a rompere il silenzio.  
"Ti chiedo scusa per quel giorno."  
Klaus alzò lo sguardo, aveva capito subito che si riferiva al giorno delle ciambelle, come era stato etichettato dal proprio cervello.  
"Ho dimenticato cos'è importante, ma ti assicuro che non passa giorno senza che io non mi penta di non essere sceso da quella dannata macchina."  
"Va bene eri con la donna che ami, hai fatto la scelta giusta." ribatté il numero quattro con un filo di voce.  
"M-ma non"  
Diego ringhiò per la frustrazione e Klaus emise un risolino.  
Trovava adorabile quando balbetta.  
Anche Diego rise.  
Il numero due indico a Klaus il letto.  
"Siediti lì arrivo subito."  
Il numero quattro obbedì.  
Diego lo raggiunse dopo poco, Klaus appena sentì i passi del fratello avvicinarsi aprì gli occhi che aveva momentaneamente chiuso e prese tra le mani la tazza fumante che il fratello gli stava offrendo.  
Prima di sedersi il numero due si avvicinò ad un vecchio televisore, lo accese ed estrasse alcune vecchie videocassette.  
"Dunque abbiamo, Tutti insieme appassionatamente, A Star Is Born e Dirty Dancing." dichiarò imbarazzato Diego.  
Klaus si corrugò la fronte divertito.  
"Non ho comprato io questa roba, sono dell'ex moglie di Joe, il proprietario."  
"Dirty Dancing." Escamò Klaus.  
Diego inserì la cassetta, spense le luci e si sedette vicino a Klaus coprendo entrambi con un plaid consumato.  
Durante il film Klaus e Diego si erano accidentalmente sfiorati più volte.  
Ma forse non erano affatto contatti involontari.  
Diego ne ebbe la certezza quando, finito il film, Klaus appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla.  
"Ti perdono per quel giorno." Sussurrò il numero quattro alzando gli occhi sul fratello.  
"Grazie."  
Dopo attimi di silenzio Klaus fece uno sbadiglio assonnato e Diego gli chiese "sei stato solo tutti questi anni?"  
"Ho avuto qualche relazione, ma non ha mai funzionato, mi sono accorto che non riuscivo ad amarli."  
"Hai scoperto il perchè?"  
"Si bhe insomma, erano tutti bellissimi, io ho degli standard alti e poi muovevano in maniera strabiliante erano sexy e spiritosi, ma sai qual'era il problema?"  
Diego scosse la testa.  
"Li compravo continuamente a te, pensavo: Diego avrebbe tagliato lo spago con uno dei suoi coltelli, Diego mi avrebbe disegnato una faccia felice con uova e bacon come faceva Grace, Diego avrebbe fatto molte più flessioni.  
Il problema è che eri il mio pensiero fisso e lo sei ancora.  
Il loro problema era che non erano te."  
"I-io K-laus non immaginavo m-mi…" ed ecco di nuovo la balbuzie.  
"Ti ho visto con quella ragazza e ho capito che eri andato avanti e mi avevi dimenticato, ci avevi dimenticato, dovevo provarci anche io ma a differenza tua non ci sono mai riuscito." riferendosi alla vecchia vita di Diego all' Academy.  
"Io non vi ho dimenticato Klaus io…"  
"Shh" lo interruppe il numero quattro "ora è tardi ne riparleremo domani" così dicendo si addormentò sulla spalla del fratello.

Il flebile sole invernale fece presto capolino e si divertì a creare ombre entrando nel locale caldaie di una vecchia palestra, dove si trovava Diego, che dopo aver dormito come non faceva da quando si trovava ancora all'Academy, sentì, o meglio non sentì, il calore sulla spalla che lo aveva accompagnato e confortato tutta la notte.  
Si destò di scatto ed esaminò tutto l'appartamento.  
Di Klaus nemmeno l'ombra, come se non fosse mai passato.  
Poteva essere stato un sogno pensò Diego, ma no, non era così, la felpa che aveva prestato a Klaus non si trovava da nessuna parte.  
Diego sorrise all'idea che il fratello l'avesse tenuta con sé.  
Poi si ricordò della conversazione lasciata in sospeso.  
Non sarebbero passati altri dieci anni per teminarla.

Appena il buio era calato sulla città Diego si recò al locale dove aveva trovato Klaus la sera prima.  
Dopo aver parcheggiato nel vicolo entrò nel gay club, sentì di sottofondo fischi e commenti sulla sua imbracatura di pelle ma non ci fece caso, quella sera era lì per un motivo, cercava Klaus.  
Diego odiava quel posto, la musica lo stordiva e c'era puzza di essere umano.  
Dopo poco un uomo sul palco annunciò in un mocrofono "Ecco a voi Klaus la cagna, dieci dollari per un balletto, venti per uno spogliarello."  
Diego si appuntò mentalmente di disintegrare quell'uomo ma seguì la voce con la speranza di incrociare il numero quattro.  
Arrivò in una zona di divanetti dove dopo aver esaminato alcuni ragazzi vestiti in modo eccentrico incontrò gli occhi del fratello che si spalancarono nel vedere Diego, il suo viso arrossì per l'imbarazzo nell'essere stato visto mentre eseguiva un balletto su un perfetto sconosciuto.  
Il numero due era piuttosto indispettito alla vista della scena, si può dire geloso.  
Ma aspetto pazientemente.  
Alla fine dell'esibizione l'uomo strizzò una chiappa a Klaus e se ne andò.  
"Cosa ci fai qui?" Urlò il numero quattro per farsi sentire.  
Diego non rispose ma porse una banconota da venti dollari a Klaus.  
"Spogliarello?" Chiese stupito.  
"Ballo doppio." Rispose Diego deciso.  
Era appena iniziata una nuova canzone, Klaus si era avvicinato esitante a Diego e aveva iniziato ad ondeggiare a tempo.  
Il ballo non aveva nulla a che fare con quello di prima, era dolce e lento, Diego afferrava saldamente i fianchi di Klaus e il numero quattro appoggiava lievemente le mani sulle spalle forti del fratello.  
Il tempo non aveva più valore, dieci minuti o dieci anni non  
importava, stavano scrivendo il futuro.  
Iniziò una nuova canzone molto più ritmata e una presa estranea ruppe la magia del momento.  
Un uomo alticcio si era avvinghiato a Klaus e lo toccò in modo inopportuno.  
"Hei dolcezza è il mio turno."  
Diego non ci vide più dalla rabbia di vedere suo fratello umiliato in continuazione.  
"Direi che non è il tuo turno." dichiarò Diego.  
"Tu dici?"chiese l'ubriacone " battiamoci a duello!" Era decisamente delirante.  
L'uomo si mise in posizione coprendosi il volto con i pugni.  
Solitamente il numero due non avrebbe mai ceduto alle provocazioni di un uomo ubriaco e soprattutto non avrebbe mai picchiato una persona in quello stato, ma questa volta era diverso, questa volta c'era di mezzo Klaus.  
Con non poca violenza sferrò un pugno micidiale che si schiantò sul viso del poveretto.  
Probabilmente gli aveva rotto il naso, ma Diego non l'avrebbe mai saputo con certezza, siccome un secondo dopo afferrò la mano di Klaus e lo trascinò fuori.  
Sentì alcuni amici dell'uomo ubriaco che li seguivano urlando, probabilmente per riempire di botte Diego.  
I fratelli, però, non si voltarono mai e Diego continuò a correre tenendo la mano di Klaus che cercava di non rimanere indietro nonostante i tacchi alti.  
Una volta certi di essere al sicuro rallentaro fino a fermarsi in un vicolo malconcio per riprendere fiato.  
Klaus si appoggiò contro il muro di mattoni bagnati e scoppiò a ridere, Diego si mise al suo fianco e fece lo stesso.  
"È stato divertente" affermò il numero due.  
"Divertente? È stato folle!" disse Klaus.  
"Credo che dovrò trovare un nuovo lavoro." continuò con tono pensieroso.  
"Mi dispiace se ti ho fatto perdere il posto, ma non ti devi umiliare così, vali molto di più. Da domani ti cercheremo un nuovo lavoro." Diego gli parlò con una tale dolcezza che Klaus sentì di nuovo il brivido che partiva dall'anulare sinistro e finiva al destro del collo.  
"Tu ed io alla ricerca di un lavoro"  
"Già."  
"Ciò significa che ci rivedremo." constatò il numero quattro ad alta voce.  
"Già."  
"Non sparirai per i prossimi dieci anni?"  
"Non lo farò." affermò Diego.  
Durante la conversazione non persero mai il contatto visivo, erano talmente vicini che i loro nasi quasi si sfioravano e potevano vedere l'uno il fiato dell'altro che creava nuvolette bianche ogni volta che una sillaba veniva pronunciata, a causa della fredda notte invernale.  
Rimasero a fissarsi per un po' fino a quando Klaus disse "Diego?"  
"Si?"  
"Quella ragazza?"  
Diego aveva capito che si riferiva ad Eudora.  
"Siamo stati insieme per molto, lei era bellissima.  
Mi ha lasciato lei perché io non avevo il coraggio di farlo. Ormai non funzionava, forse non ha mai funzionato. Io ero sempre con la testa tra le nuvole attaccato alla mia radio della polizia e non le ho mai dato l'amore che meritava, perché fondamentalmente non l'amavo. Non sapevo nemmeno cosa fosse l'amore dopo una vita con Reginard le uniche forme di amore che avevo conosciuto erano quelle di Grace, Ben e te."  
Il numero due non era solito ad aprirsi con le persone, ma Klaus non era una persona era molto più simile ad un angelo agli occhi di Diego, un angelo caduto certo, ma pur sempre un angelo.  
Klaus era intenerito dalla confessione del fratello.  
"Cosa ci facevi con quella stupida radio? Io l'ho vista era bella, ed innamoratissima di te, perchè non la ricambiavi?"  
Chiese perplesso il numero due.  
"Per la prima domanda posso dirti che aspettavo delle segnalazioni di overdose,era la mia ossessione. Klaus non ci sono stato in questi dieci anni ma non ho mai smesso di pensarti nemmeno per un momento."  
Il numero quattro aveva un'aria sorpresa nel sentire quelle parole da parte di Diego, quindi rimase zitto nell'attesa che continuasse.  
"Per la seconda domanda non avevo avuto una risposta fino a ieri sera, posso dirti che non sono mai riuscito ad amarla come si meritava perchè n-n-no…" Ed ecco nuovamente la balbuzie. Diego emise un verso frustrato e girò il capo rompendo il contatto visivo con il fratello. Klaus aveva aspettato dieci anni per sentire Diego parlare e non avrebbe mollato ad un passo dalla vittoria, quindi afferrò con decisione il volto del numero due e lo girò per far incatenare nuovamente i loro sguardi. "Scrivitelo nella mente e dillo." Il fantastico stratagemma di Grace. "Non riuscivo ad amarla perché non eri te." Diego aveva quasi urlato la sua confessione in faccia a Klaus, ma al numero quattro non importava, poiché con prontezza si fiondò su Diego e fece collidere le loro bocche. Il numero due prese prontamente il controllo del bacio schiacciando Klaus contro la parete, il numero quattro si avvinghiò con le cosce ai fianchi di Diego e rimasero lì a baciarsi nel vicolo sudicio, pieno di immondizia e con un solo lampione funzionante, che divenne il testimone del loro amore.< Potevano essere passati, minuti oppure ore, ma nulla importava, non più. Una volta senza fiato si staccarono ansiamanti, Diego sussurrò sulle labbra di Klaus "vieni a casa con me?" "Sì."


End file.
